New Song?
by PurpleIsByFarTheBestColorEver
Summary: How does going over to Austin's house just for a song lead to Ally wearing Austin's Jersey? JUST R&R I have no idea how long this story is going to be maybe 7-8 chapters :D Just a heads up!
1. Early Morning's & Austin's House

Ally's POV

I yawned and stretched my arms as I sat up in bed and looked at the clock. It was 8:30 on a Saturday morning. Well… Time to get up and get ready!

I quickly got out of bed and showered. I let my hair dry naturally and put on a pair of faded flare jeans (Hey it was Saturday!) and a light pink T-shirt. I slipped on some silver flats and put on a tiny bit of shimmery cocoa brown eye shadow and light pink lip gloss. Perfect I thought looking in the mirror.

I grabbed my brown bag and headed over to Austin's house. Austin and I are working on a new song today, so I thought we'd get an early start, I hope Austin thought so too!

I walked a few blocks down to Austin's house. When I arrived, I knocked gently on the door. Austin's mom, a middle-aged lady with light blonde hair and crystal clear blue eyes, answered the door.

"Hello sweetheart, come on it," She said as I walked into the house.

"Thank you Mrs. Moon."

"Oh please dear, call me Molly. Austin is still sleeping I think, he sleeps so much!"

"Trust me, I know." She laughed at that as did I.

"Well dear, you can go upstairs and wake him if you like. I'm going to finish making the pancakes. You should be able to wake him up by then."

"Okay, thank you Mrs.- I mean Molly." She laughed and nodded, then winked as I walked up the stairs.

Upstairs were three bedrooms. There were green, red, and blue doors. The Green one had a big 'L' on it. Hmm… must be Logan's room. Austin's older brother. Then the Red one had an 'N' on it… Natasha's room. Austin's older brother. So, I'm guessing that the one with the 'A' on it is Austin's. I slowly opened his door and walked in. I slipped off my shoes and set my bag down next to them. I quietly walked over to Austin's bed. There lay Austin… in his boxers. I blushed. Wait… I blushed? Why did I blush? I mean me and Austin are only friends right?

Anyway, I gently started to shake Austin awake… or tried to at least. Austin is a very deep sleeper. But, finally he rolled my way. But, umm… he didn't do what I wanted him to do. Sort of.

He grabbed my wrist as I was shaking him and pulled me into his bed with him. Thank goodness I decided to wear jeans. He wrapped his arms around me and continued sleeping. I tried to struggle free, but he had me in an iron grip.

Crap. My cellphone is in my bag, so I can't get free, until he wakes up or someone comes in. I really don't want either of those options to happen…

Finally after what seemed like hours his older brother, Logan, came in.

"Dude, Austin, Come on man wake… up? Ally?"

"Hi."

"Austin said that you guys weren't dating…" He trailed off.

"Were not. He grabbed me and umm… well… he is strong!" Logan laughed.

"Well, let's wake him up now, shall we?"

"Please?"

"Of course." He exited the room and came back with a bucket of icy cold water.

"Logan…" I tried to warn him that it was gonna spill on me too, but he already let the big tip. It spilled all over Austin and all over my shirt.

Austin flinched and in an instant was on his feet.

"Who, What, Where?" I laughed at him.

"Ally? Why are you, Oh the Song! I am so sorry. Why are we wet?"

"Well, I umm… I tried to wake you up, but you grabbed me. And finally Logan came in and… well… woke you up with water. But it got on my shirt." Austin turned on Logan.

"Look at what you did to her perfectly dry shirt!" He yelled/said.

"Austin, it's okay. Really. I can just go home and get a new-"

"NO! I mean umm… I have something for you. You don't need to go all the way home."

"Okay..?" I hadn't noticed but Logan had escaped about five minutes ago. Meanwhile Austin was franticly searching his closet for something for me to wear. I mean I could have of just went home; it's only five minutes away, and…

"Got IT!" I turned around to Austin who was looking triumphant. He was holding a navy blue and white jersey. Austin's Jersey. Number 19 for Miami High's football team. I smiled at him as he gave me the jersey.

"Thanks Austin."

"No problem… Sorry about Logan… He doesn't think all the time." I laughed.

"It's okay," I told him as I turned to the bathroom. Once inside, I closed the door and slipped the jersey over my head. I smiled at the baggy jersey over my faded jeans. I turned around to see the back when I saw it. Austin's last name, Moon, on the back of the Jersey and blushed. I was going to get teased about this. Uh-oh… Well, it'll be okay… I guess.

I walked back into Austin's room and seen that he was already dressed in ripped Jeans, one yellow and one orange shoes, and one of his other football jerseys from Miami High. We're matching..? Great.

"Comon Ally, it's breakfast time!" He grabbed my hand and dragged me downstairs to the kitchen. We walked into the kitchen and got greeted by Austin's family.

"Well now, aren't you to a cute little couple." His Sister, Natasha, commented.

"Oh umm… were not…" I tried to explain.

"Darling, don't try and feed me that line! I know true love when I see it, even when the two people don't." I felt my cheeks burn and I looked up at Austin only to see his cheeks as red as mine.

"Well, how about some pancakes?" Molly asked, seeing what kind of situation we were in.

"Great!" Austin said as I chimed in as well. We all ate stacks of pancakes, until there was none left!

**Cliffy! SOrry But it's okay… I don't know how many chapters this will be or when I'll update next but… oh well! Until then watch Austin and Ally and Listen to R5! 33 Don't own anything! Bye Bye! 3**


	2. Song & Swimming

**I'm back! Sorry it took so long! But I'm here… Don't own A&A or Hero by Sterling Knight… Yet ;) Now… ON WITH THE STORY!**

Ally's POV

"So… Ally," Austin said as he finished his pancakes, "do you have any Ideas for the song?" All of their eyes went to look at me.

"Umm… yeah I kind-of do. It depends on what kind of song you want."

"Oh… well what kind of song do you think I should sing?" he asked.

"I don't know. I have some really good ideas for a new love song." He nodded slowly, and then a big grin spread across his face.

"Okay! I think that we should try a love song today!" I nodded my head in agreement. He then sat up and grabbed his plate and walked over to the sink. I smiled and did the same.

"Mom, do you need any help?" Austin asked.

"No sweetie, I got it… you kids have fun." Austin nodded and she winked at me. I followed him out of the room and into their living room with a big, grand piano in it. He sat down and I sat down next to him, trying to ignore the fact that his thigh was pressed against mine.

"So, what do ya got?" he asked me.

"Well…" I started the introduction.

"_I'm no superman_

_I can't take your hand_

_And fly you anywhere _

_You want to go (Yeah)_

_I can't read your mind_

_Like a billboard sign_

_And tell you everything _

_You want to hear, but_

_I'll be your hero_

_I, I can be everything you need_

_If you're the one for me I'll be unstoppable_

_I, yeah, I believe in destiny_

_I may be an ordinary guy_

_With heart and soul_

_But if you're the one for me_

_I'll be your hero_

_(If you'll be the one)_

_I'll be your hero_

_(If you'll be the one)_

_I'll be your hero_

_Searching high and low_

_Trying every row_

_If I see your face_

_I'll barely know (yeah)_

_I'll put my trust in fate_

_That you'll come my way_

_And if it's right_

_It's undeniable, yeah_

_I, I can be everything you need _

_If you're the one for me_

_Like gravity I'll be unstoppable_

_O, yeah I believe in destiny_

_I maybe an ordinary guy_

_With heart and soul_

_But if you're the one for me_

_I'll be your hero_

_(If you'll be the one)_

_I'll be your hero_

_(If you'll be the one)_

_I'll be your hero_

_So incredible_

_Some kind of miracle_

_When it's meant to be_

_I'll be a hero_

_So I'll wait, wait_

_Wait, wait for you_

_I'll be your hero_

_I, I can be everything you need_

_If you're the one for me _

_Like gravity I'll be unstoppable_

_(Be unstoppable)_

_I yeah I believe in destiny_

_I may be an ordinary guy _

_With heart and soul_

_But if you're the one for me_

_I'll be your hero_

_(If you'll be the one) _

_I'll be your hero_

_(If you'll be the one)_

_I'll be your hero."_

I finished the song and looked up at Austin, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"So… did you like the song?" I asked him.

"What? Oh yeah! It was great I loved it!" I swore I saw a faint blush spread across his cheeks. But I just brushed it off and smiled at him. He sang the song a couple more times before we were finally done.

"Great Job Austin!" I told him as I put my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him, if that was even possible.

"That song was great Ally. I couldn't have done it without you." I blushed and nodded. We pulled apart as Logan bounded into the room.

"Hey, do you guys want to go swimming?" He asked excitedly. Austin looked at me and I shrugged.

"Okay," Austin agreed. We followed Logan upstairs to get ready.

"I think Natasha might have something for you to borrow," Austin told me.

"Okay, thanks," I smiled at him and walked into Natasha's room.

"Hey, Tasha, do you have a swimsuit that I could borrow?" I asked her.

"Yeah, sure Ally. Oh I got the perfect one! Austin will love it!" She screamed excitedly while I blushed.

"Umm… why does it matter what Austin thinks?" She gave me a look that said, _'Girl, do not try and pull that friend thing with me.'_

"Don't you think for even a second that I can't see right through that friend thing," she stated, still digging in her closet. "I can see the way you look at him. Not to mention the way he looks at you." I blushed, again.

"Oh just shut up Natasha!" she laughed as she threw a bright yellow bikini at me.

"Really?" I asked her.

"What? Yellow is Austin's favorite color!"

"I already know that Natasha."

"Of course you do, now go get changed," she ordered me. I sighed and walked into her bathroom. I changed quickly and threw my hair up into a loose bun. I walked out of the bathroom to find Natasha with a black and with polka-dotted bikini on.

"Wow, I am good. Austin won't be able to keep his eyes off of you." I blushed at that.

"Comon Natasha." I said as I dragged her out of the room and down the stairs. We walked out of the house and to their pool. Austin and Logan were doing flips off the diving board. They noticed us walking out and Austin stopped. Like, he was getting ready to do a back flip off the board and he just stared at me. I blushed, of course, and looked at him in his bright yellow swimming trunks.

His eyes scanned my body; while I was trying not to look at his abs. Logan realized what Austin was doing and pushed him off the diving board. I laughed out loud and when he came up flinging his hair out of his face, he was blushing. Austin Moon was blushing. Today is a day for the books!

While the boys were goofing off, Natasha and I laid out in the sun. After about twenty minutes my sun was blocked by a Moon. Ha-ha! That was a pretty good joke Ally. Back to reality. I opened my eyes to find that Austin was standing over me, dripping wet.

"What do you want Austin?" I asked him.

"I want you to come swimming with me."

"Why?"

"Because, I do." He looked down at me with big puppy dog eyes that I couldn't resist.

"Just a few more minutes Austin, please." He sighed.

"You had to make me do this the hard way I see." What was he talking about? Suddenly, strong, warm arms wrapped around me and lifted me off my chair. He started walking towards the pool.

"Oh no no no no no no NO! Austin please No!" I begged him as he walked onto the diving board. He smiled at me.

"You made me do this Als." He stretched his arms out and threw me into the pool. He dived in right after me and picked me up again.

"Really Austin?" I asked him. He just shrugged.

"I wanted my best friend to come swimming with me." I smiled. Natasha came in a few minutes later and we all splashed around and played.

"Marco," Austin called out.

"Polo," we all screamed. I screamed again as he lunged in my direction. He grabbed me and threw me triumphantly over his shoulder.

"I won!" he yelled, while we laughed. I was still dangling over his shoulder.

"Umm… Austin, are you gonna put me down anytime soon?" I asked him.

"Umm… no!" He said thoughtfully.

"Austin…" I groaned.

"Not until you say that I am the funniest, good looking, loving best friend in the whole entire universe."

"Really Austin?"

"Oh just say it. Unless you don't want to get down."

"I am never saying that."

"Whatever." He shrugged and started playing again. After 15 minutes, they finally started getting out. And, yes, I was still being held captive by Austin.

"Austin, can you put me down now please?"

"Nope," he said popping the 'p'. He walked back into the house after drying off, kind-of. And upstairs into his room.

"Austin, I need to change."

"You are not getting changed until you say that I am the funniest, good looking, loving best friend in the whole entire universe!" He is really, really strange.

"Fine Austin, youarethefunniest,goodlooking,lovingbestfriendever." I mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Austin…" he set me down on his bed. Then climbed onto the best and started tickling me. Remember now that we are in bathing suits.

"A-A-AUSTIN! S-Stop! P-Please!" I begged him.

"Say it!"

"Fine, Austin Shor Moon, you are the funniest, good looking, loving best friend in the whole entire universe!" He stopped tickling me and let me get up.

"Now, that is more like it!"

"I cannot believe that you didn't set me down for a half-an-hour!" He just grinned at me.

"You are silly Ally." I laughed.

"I'm going to change Austin; I'll be back in a minute."

"Okay." I walked into Natasha's room and changed quickly back into my jeans and Austin's jersey. I brushed out my hair and it started to curl naturally.

I knocked on Austin's door and he opened it. I looked at him. He had a pair of jeans on, some Purple Shoes, and no shirt. He blushed and let me in. Calm down Allyson! He was just in a swimsuit! I mentally yelled at myself. He walked up to his dresser and pulled on his jersey and turned back to me.

"So, what do you wanna do?" he asked me as he shook out his hair.

"I don't know? Do you wanna go get some pizza?"

"Sure!" He grabbed my hand and walked down the stairs.

"Mom me and Ally are going to get pizza! We'll be back later! Bye!" he yelled as we walked out the door. I laughed at him as we continued our walk to the pizza joint by the beach.

**Well… hope you liked that chapter! I might do another or something. But, until then, farewell! Oh and you guys should really go see The Hunger Games. It's really good! **


	3. Pizza & Fairs

Austin's POV

"So, Als, where do you want to go get pizza at?" I asked her, already knowing her answer. Whenever we get pizza it is always at this little hut on the edge of the beach called Sady's Pizza Hut. Almost nobody is ever there.

" I think you know Austin," she said while shooting me a smile.

"Well then, Sady's it is!" I said while grabbing her hand and sprinting to the beach, dragging her behing me.

When we got there Sady, a middle aged lady with dark brown hair and warm hazel eyes, smiled and greeted us.

"Austin and Ally, the usual?" She asked. I chuckled and nodded. The usual consited of two slices of pepperoni and pineapple pizza with an order of breadsticks and a large coke to share.

I know what you are thinking, best friends who share a drink? Well, me and Ally are very close best friends, so it's okay that we share. In our book anyway.

A few minutes later our food was done and we walked over to a table that had an excellent view of the ocean. I handed Sady the money while Ally started to protest.

"Austin, I can pay for myself you know." I laughed at that.

"I know Als, but I really don't mind. If I did then I wouldn't pay for you. Truth is, that I like to pay for you," I said while shooting her a grin. I also caught sight of a slight blush on Ally's cheeks. She looked so cute! Wait, we are best friends Austin, nothing more. Pull your self together!

"Well, thank you then," She thanked me.

"No problem Als," we ate the rest of our meal in silence and when we were done I grabbed our trash and threw is out. We thanked Sady and walked along the shore of the beach.

"So, whatcha wanna do Als?" I asked her while I let my hand brush against hers.

"I don't know… What do you want to do, Austin?" I grinned and grabbed her hand. " You'll see," I told her while she groaned.

"Austin, you know I hate surprises!"

"Don't worry Ally, this will be a good surprise! Trust me."

"It's a good thing that you are my best friend, Austin Monica Moon," she warned me while I groaned.

"Why did I have to tell you that?" I asked myself out loud as Ally laughed beside me. Suddenly a great idea popped into my head.

"Hey Als, do you want to meet up with my cousins at the fair?" I asked her.

"So, were going to the fair?"

"Oh crap! I just gave away the surprise!" I face-palmed while she laughed.

"Yeah, we can meet up with your cousins."

"Cool!" I quickly pulled out my phone and texted Riker.

_Austin _**Riker**

_Hey bro, do you, Rocky, Rydel, Ratliff, and Ryland want to meet up at the fair on the boardwalk with me&Ally?_

**Sure dude, see u in 10?**

_Cool… See you then_

"What did they say?" Ally asked me.

"Yes."

"Cool… I haven't seen your cousins in forever… I miss them!"

"I know, me too!" We walked the rest of the way in silence.

"So, where are we supposed to meet up with them?" Ally asked me.

"Umm… I'm not sure."  
>"Austin, you are crazy. Give me your phone." I started to ask why, but eventually just gave it to her. She scrolled through my contacts and clicked on Rydel's number. She then pressed the phone to her ear.<p>

"Talk to me," I heard Rydel answer the phone.

"Hey Rydel, it's Ally. Where are you guys at?"

"Well, Riker where are we?.. Uh huh, okay…. We are heading torwards the ferris wheel, meet you there?"

"Okay, see you guys in a bit." Ally hung up the phone and handed it back to me.

"They are at the ferris wheel."

"Okay, let's go!"

"So, Austin, why am I under your contacts as, '_Allyson Maria __**Moon**__'?_" Ally asked me. I really hope she can't see my blush. You see I kinda-maybe-sorta have a teeny tiny crush on Ally.

"Well… you see Natasha had my phone and umm… She kinda changed it from 'Als' to that," I told her. This is true, Natasha has this way of knowing when someone likes someone. Like when Logan first had a huge crush on his girlfriend, Maycee Chase. So, yeah.

"Oh, I see."

"Hey look, there's Riker!" I said as I pointed over to Riker and waved. "RIKER!" I shouted over to him. He spun around and came jogging up to me.

"Hey guys, what's up? Ally, long time, no see. What up?" Riker greeted us both.

"Hey Riker, nothing much ya know? Where is the rest of you guys?" Ally said to Riker.

"Over there, holding our spot in line for the ferris wheel!"

"Cool, I'm gonna go see them!" She said and sprinted off in the direction Riker pointed.

"So, dude, you and Ally huh? You finally asked her out. Nice bro!" Riker said while trying to give me a high-five. I was blushing so bad, I'm sure you could even see it in the dark.

"U-uh no dude. I didn't ask her out. Were just friends, best-friends." I told him.  
>"She is wearing your jersey. You guys are matching for crying out loud!"<p>

"Well… Logan spilt water on her this morning and she needed something dry to wear so I just thought…"

"Face it dude, you like her." I rolled my eyes at that.

"Well, no duh. I already knew that." Riker laughed.

"C'mon man. Let's go ride the ferris wheel. We can work out how you tell Ally your feelings for her later," He nudged me and grinned and we started to walk over to the group of people.

**OH Austin likes Ally! Real shocker, right? C; well… so sorry for not updating. But now that I am out of school. I will try to update more often ! P.S. Follow me on twitter! **_** AliciaBall100**_** :] you should also **_**follow R5 OfficialR5 RikerR5 RydelR5 RatliffR5 RockyR5 RossR5**_** Deffinetly follow him :] **_** RylandR5 **_**and **_** MarkR5**_** Bye guys!**


	4. The Fair & The Cousins

**Hey Guys! I'm back! Now… you can listen to me blab at the end of the chapter! =] **

Austin's POV

"So, dude, you and Ally huh? You finally asked her out. Nice bro!" Riker said while trying to give me a high-five. I was blushing so bad, I'm sure you could even see it in the dark.

"U-uh no dude. I didn't ask her out. Were just friends, best-friends." I told him.  
>"She is wearing your jersey. You guys are matching for crying out loud!"<p>

"Well… Logan spilt water on her this morning and she needed something dry to wear so I just thought…"

"Face it dude, you like her." I rolled my eyes at that.

"Well, no duh. I already knew that." Riker laughed.

"C'mon man. Let's go ride the ferris wheel. We can work out how you tell Ally your feelings for her later," He nudged me and grinned and we started to walk over to the group of people.

As me and Riker walked back to the ferris wheel I heard someone yell my name.

"AUSTIN!" Logan yelled as he ran over, dragging Maycee behind him. **[Maycee: Light Brown eyes, tan skin, she is like 5'5, has short brown hair that barely brushes her shoulders ;}] **

"Hey Logan, Maycee." I greeted them.

"Hi Austin," Maycee smiled up at me.

"Woah Riker? Whats up man?" Logan said surprised.

"Oh you know just chilling. You guys wanna join us on the ferris wheel?"

"Totally. Oh and this is Maycee, my girlfriend. Maycee this is Riker, my cousin." Riker shook her hand and gave her a friendly smile.

"Comon guys, they are waiting." I told them.

"They?" Maycee asked.

"Our other cousins and Ally." I quickly explained.

"Yeah we wouldn't want to keep Ally waiting, now would we Austin?" Riker teased me while messing up my hair. I quickly tried to fix it and hide my blush at the same time while Logan and Maycee laughed.

We walked over to the rest of them.

"So, Maycee, this is Rydel, Ratliff, Rocky, and Ryland, the other cousins. You've already met Riker. And this is Ally, my best friend Guys this is Maycee, Logan's girlfriend." I introuced everyone and they all said hi. We made small talk until it was our turn to ride.

"How many?" The guy, Jason, who ran the ferris wheel asked.

"Nine." Rocky said.

"It might be tight, do you you guys wanna split up?"

"Nah, we'll be okay."

"Alrighty, everybody in." Everyone climbed in the carriage; seated in this order: Riker, Rydel, Ratliff, Rocky, Ryland, Logan, Maycee, Ally, and Me.

Once the Ride started I could tell that Ally was squished so, I gently put my arms around and lifted her up on my lap. I could feel her tense up a bit and then relax against my arms. She then turned around to face me, giving e a questioning glace. I just shrugged.

"You looked squished," I wispered in her ear. She nodded her head and spun back around. Little did I know that all eyes were on us.

"What?" I asked them.

"Well, getting a little close for 'Just Friends' aren't we?" Rocky teased.

"_Best_friends," I corrected.

"Oooh… Best Friends. I got it." Rocky replied while rolling his eyes.

We stopped at the top of the ride.

"If we are having a malfunction, I am going to die!" Rydel screamed, while we all laughed.

"Calm down Rydel, they are just letting people off," Ryland reassured her.

After we finally got off of the ride, we decided to go and play some games.

"Austin, are you on for hitting those thingy majic bottles down?" Riker asked me.

j"Totally." We ran over to the booth, everyone hot on our trail. On my first ball that I threw I hit all 3 of the bottles. The same thing happened with ball number two and three.

"Alright, sir, you can pick any prize." I thought for a moment before choosing a giant stuffed tedd bear for Ally.  
>"So, who is that for?" Riker asked me.<p>

"Ally." I muttered.

"That's what I thought." He grinned at me and pushed me torwards her.

"You did great Austin!" Ally congratulated me. I smiled at her and pulled out the giant stuffed bear and handed it to her. She lookeda min awe and I just shrugged. Then, she laughed and gave me the biggest hug ever.

"Thanks, Austin," she said.

"No problem Als. Anything for you." She looked down and blushed and for some reason it made me happy that I could make her blush.

"Alright you two," Rydel's voice pulled me out of my thoughts," enough cute-crap, lets go ride more rides!" I nodded my head while Ally blushed even harder.

We rode the swings, and played some more carnival games(Maycee and Logan left during skii ball), ate some carnival food, and finally rode the rollar-coaster. All in all, we had a great night.

"Dude, Riker, what time is it?" Rocky asked while yawning.

"Umm… 11:30!"

"Wow, we were here really long!" Ratliff said. 

"No, duh," Rydel said as she hit him in the back of his head.

"Ouch." He muttered while Rydel grinned in satisfaction.

"So, where are you guys staying?" I asked them.

"Oh shoot! We forgot to get a hotel. Can we crash at your place?" Riker asked.

"Totally."

"Ally can you stay. Please don't make me stay with them all by myself!" Rydel pleaded Ally to stay.

"Yeah, I can stay. My dad is at a convention anyway this week and the store is closed for the next couple days until he gets back."

"Awesome."

"Comon Ally, I'll take you home with me. Anyone else coming?" When they all shook their heads we turned and headed to my car. Ally hopped in putting the bear in the backseat and turned the radio on. I smiled over at her and we sang all the way home.

**So… did you guys like it? Review! And you should also Follow me on twitter! **_** Alicia82698 (I changed it!)**_** :] you should also **_**follow R5 OfficialR5 RikerR5 RydelR5 RatliffR5 RockyR5 RossR5**_** Deffinetly follow him :] **_** RylandR5**__** MarkR5**_** and **_** StormieLynchR5**_** Bye guys! I'll try to update again today or this week! ;] PEACE!**

up


	5. Sweats & Sleepovers

**Riker's POV… didn't see that one coming did you? ;]**

"Alright guys, let's get going," I said and we started to walk to the van. While everyone piled in I grabbed Rydel aside.

"So, do you really think that Austin and Ally are, 'Just friends.'" I asked her.

"I think that they are just in denial." I nodded my head and we climbed in. We drove to Austin's house and got out.

We all walked up to the door. I tested it and it was supringly un-locked…. Oh well… Austin is expecting us.

"Hey guys." I heard Logan greet us.

"Sup Logan? Where's Maycee?" Rocky asked.

"Oh I had to take her home. She is going camping early tomorrow with her family." Rocky nodded his head and took a seat on the couch. As did Ryland, Ratliff, and Rydel.

"So, what happened to Austin and Ally?" I asked him, sitting on the floor near Ratliff.

"Oh, I sent them to pick out a movie."

"Cool," just then Austin bounded down the stairs with Ally hot on his heels.  
>"Hey, Logan, where are our old home movies?"<p>

"In the box in the attic labeled, 'HOME MOVIES'. You can be really dense at times." Austin just shrugged and laughed a little bit. Kitchen.

"Okay, thanks." He bounded back up the stairs and Ally walked more into the room.

"Popcorn anyone?" she asked. Everybody in the room stuck their hand up in the air. She laughed and nodded.

"That's what I thought." And she turned and walked into the Kitchen.

A couple minutes later we heard Austin coming down the stairs and then obnoxious laughter.

"AUSTIN!" Ally screeched. Her yell was followed by loud laughter. I put my fingers to my lips and told everyone to follow me. We sneaked down the hallway and peaked through the doorway that led into the kitchen. Austin had Ally on his shoulders and was spinning her around in obnoxious circles. He finally stopped and set her on the counter.

"Are you done messing with me?" Ally asked him.

"Maybe." He grinned back at her and ruffled her hair. Ally just rolled her eyes at this. She hopped off the counter and went back to making popcorn, Austin following her every move like a lost puppy.

We snuck back and a few minutes later they returned with three huge bowls of popcorn and a smaller one.

"Do you guys wanna change into some Pjs?" Logan asked.

"Yeah," Ryland said and everyone agreed. We all went up to our rooms while Ally followed Austin into his room…

**Ally's POV**

"Do you guys wanna change into some Pjs?" Logan asked. 'Oh great' I thought. I forgot to stop at my house to grab some Pajamas. I sighed. Austin must of heard me sigh because he motioned for me to follow him upstairs.

Once we got up to his room, he turned to face me.

"We forgot to stop at your house, didn't we?"

"No, duh." I said. He chuckled. "It's not funny."

"I have a solution. Here." He said this while handing me a pair of his sweats and a football tee. He directed me to the bathroom. I walked in there and pulled on the sweatpants that were way to long. And the tshirt was a tad baggy. But they were comfty and they smelt _really _good… like Austin. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and turned around. Only to see 'MOON' on the back of the tshirt… again. He seriously needs to stop giving me these t-shirts. I walked out of the bathroom to see Austin laying on his bed with just a pair of plaid pajama pants on. His eyes were closed and I don't think he noticed me.

I walked over to him and grabbed a pillow and started hitting him with it.

"AHH! Ally! Stop it." I laughed and threw the pillow on his head. He chuckled and picked me up and started to walk downstairs.

"Austin, don't you need a shirt?" I asked him.

"Oh uh… right." I laughed at him and he grabbed a random blue t-shirt. After sliding it on he picked me up the cou

"Now, let's go watch some home movies." I laughed and he started down the stairs.

When we got downstairs everybody was sitting on the couch or on a chair. So Austin sat down and patted the spot between his legs. I sat down in front of him and grabbed the smaller bowl of popcorn. Every now and then he would reach around me and grab some popcorn and our hands would touch and he would turn and smile at me.

"Alright… what's next Rocky?" Riker asked.

"Umm… Austin's 10th birthday!" Rocky answered.

"Oh, that is a funny one. Austin is all like running around with a cape on and-"

"I think that's enough." Austin interupted.

"Just put it in." Natasha butted in. Did I mention that she came down to join us? Oh, well she did. Rocky pressed play and up popped a cute little 10 year old version of Austin.

"Awe." I said.

"Yeah, I know." Austin said from behind me.

"I don't know if there is a head large enough for your ego, Austin." To that he just laughed.

We continued to watch home movies until it was two in the morning. At this point I was ready to fall asleep on a rock! A couple minutes later I accidently fell asleep… on Austin's chest. Hehe oops.

Austin's POV

I was watching a younger version of me and Riker to karate when I felt something on my chest. I looked down to see Ally curled up and sleeping peacfully on my chest. She looked so cute that I couldn't bother to move her. So, I set the popcorn beside me and wrapped my arms around her, breathing in her scent. She smelt like coconuts and strawberries… mmmm….

At three AM I decided to head upstairs and so did everyone else.

"So, where should everyone sleep?" Ryland asked me.

"Well, Rydel can sleep with Natasha, Riker can sleep with Logan and you, Rocky, and Ratliff could sleep on the couches. Is that cool?"

"Sure is bro. What about Ally?"

"Oh, umm… well I was thinking that…. That umm…" I blushed a bright shade of red as I looked down at the sleeping angel currently being held bridal-style in my arms.

"What." Ryland pressed.

"Iwasthinkingthatshecouldslee pwithme." I mumbled.

"Little louder, and more clear bud." He said while grinning evily.

"I was thinking that she could just sleep with me."

"That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"Shut up."

"Night."

"Night everyone!." They all called back a good night and Rydel, Riker, Logan, Natasha, Ally and I made our way upstairs as the boys each took a couch.

"Nothing PG-13, you too." Rydel said before walking into Natasha's room with Tasha following close behind.

"Night bro." Logan called.

"Night guys. And Rydel… WERE FRIENDS!"

"Whatever!" She yelled while laughing. I walked into my room and put Ally on the bed. Gosh, it was hot in here. I peeled off my shirt and laid down next to Ally. I pulled the covers over both of us and hugged her close to me.

"Night Als," I whispered as I kissed her cheek. I closed my eyes and driffted off into a one of the most peaceful sleeps I have ever had.

**HEY HEY HEY! I think that you should really review and follow me on twitter… **_**AliciaaR5**_** This is the LAST TIME I am changing my twitter name :] && GUESS WHAT! My birthday is in 18 days! AND I get my brace off in 14 days! August= BestMonthEver =] AND Rydel's birthday is tomorrow! 3 Follow R5 guys **_ officialR5 rikerR5 rydelR5 rockyR5 rossR5 ratliffR5 rylandR5 MarkLynchR5 and StormieLynchR5 =]_** until next time minions ;]**

**-Purple-**


	6. Pancakes & PiggybackRides

**Hey, fellow readers! Here is a lil' something that I whipped up for you;]**

_**Ally's POV**_

I woke up the next morning to the light streaming through the curtains. I was curled up in a ball, sleeping on someone's chest. And that _someone_ just happened to be none other than Austin Monica Moon **(hehe :])**. I sighed sleepily, and happily, and snuggled closer to him, feeling the warmth that radiated off of his chest.

I closed my eyes and listened to Austin's heavy, even breathing and smiled to myself. I laid there for probably about twenty minutes, until Austin started to stir.

He rubbed his eyes sleepily and yawned** [I actually yawned while typing that!], **stretching his arms.

"Good morning, sleepy head," I whispered.

"Hmm..? Oh, Morin' Alls," he said sleepily, rubbing at his eyes again. I giggled and laid my head back down on his chest again.

"Mmmm… do you smell that?" he asked me, sniffing the air. As soon as the words left his mouth I caught a whiff of pancakes, making my mouth water.

"Comon' Ally, let's go eat." Austin said while standing up and throwing me over his shoulder.

"AUSTIN!" I exclaimed as he pounded down the stairs.

"Morning, everybody," Austin greeted everyone as he sat me down in one of the bar stools.

"Good morning," I greeted as well.

"Good morning, Austin, Ally," Austin's mom, Mimi, replied to us. I looked around and saw Mike reading the newspaper and drinking coffee, Rydel was flipping pancakes, and Riker was pouring a glass of orange juice.

"Where are Rocky, Ryland, and Ratliff?" I asked.

"Still sleeping," Rydel answered, "but I am sure that they will be up soon… With Austin bouncing down the stairs and all." She finished while smirking at Austin.

"Are you calling me fat?" he questioned and I laughed at his oblivious self. "What?" he said looking at me.

"No, I wasn't calling you fat. I was referring to the fact that you threw poor Ally over your shoulder and ran down the stairs with her." Austin's eyes grew to the size of saucers and he blushed a very dark shade of red.

"Oh… uh… Umm… sorry." He apologized to Rydel. Then, in an instant, a panicked look flashed over his eyes.

"Oh My God! Ally are you okay?" He asked, his voice full of concern. He rushed over me and started looking for a single scratch.

"Austin, Austin, Austin! Stop. I'm fine." I said while laughing.

"Are you sure?" he asked, still worried. Awe, he is so cute… and sweet! Yes, you might as well know that I do have a tiny, okay HUGE, crush on Austin. No sense in denying myself of it anymore.

"I'm sure."

"Are you sure, you're sure, you're sure, you're sure, you're sure?"

"Yes, Austin, I'm sure, I'm sure, I'm sure, I'm sure, I'm sure. Happy?" Relief washed over his features.

"Very," He said while grinning at me.

As soon as Rydel was finished plating the pancakes, the other boys walked into the room.

"Morning sleeping heads," Mike said while pouring glasses of milk. They all mumbled some sort of 'good morning' and sat down at the table. Mimi sat plates of pancakes in front of them. Once we were all sat down and had pancakes I watched in amazement as the boy **[Austin]** next to me doused his stack of pancakes in syrup and powdered sugar. Once they were fully loaded, he dug into his stack of deliciousness and sighed happily.

I rolled my eyes to that and started eating my own pancakes.

They tasted… Amazing!

"Wow Rydel! These pancakes are amazing." I told her while smiling. "Thank you so much!"

"No problem Ally and thank you!" She grinned back and we started eating again. I glanced over at Austin who was replacing pancakes… I honestly don't know where he puts all that food.

I noticed some syrup that was sticking to the corner of his mouth. And just like that my instincts took over. I couldn't stop myself. I took my napkin and licked the corner of it. I gently placed my hand on his chin and turned his head to me. He looked at me surprised at how close we were I took the napkin and dabbed at the syrup until it was all gone. Then I smiled sweetly.

"There you go!" Austin just blushed and mumbled a quiet 'thanks'. I looked up and noticed the whole table watching us.

"What?" I questioned.

"Little close for just friends aren't we?" Ratliff asked, teasingly. I blushed and mumbled a quiet 'shut up' to him, just like Austin had said thanks to me. Man, I really need to get over this crush thing! Well… that _or_ Austin could always just ask me out or something… ya know?

Once we were done eating we all went to go get ready. I walked back into Austin's room and grabbed my clothes I started to walk down the hallway when Austin stopped me right before I got to the door.

"Thanks for totally embarrassing me Als. Really appreciate it." I rolled my eyes at his teasing.

"Whatever, you know you enjoyed it."

**Austin's POV **

When she said that a look of panic crossed my eyes. I really did enjoy it…

"Whatever," I said and let her go by. I did what Riker had told me to do earlier. Not say yes directly, but I should start dropping hints that I like (love?) her.

I watched her walk down to the bathroom and close the door. I walked back into my room and pulled on a pair of pre-ripped jeans and a white t-shirt. I held up a blue plaid shirt and a red one, looking at the matching sneakers. Hmm… what one would Ally like better?

Just then Ally walked in. She had on a blue dress (The same shade as my shirt, might I add) and silver sandals. Her hair was flowing down in natural curls. She looked amazing, like an angel.

"Hey Als, what shirt do you think that I should wear?" I asked her holding up the shirts again.

"Hmm… the blue. Trying to impress someone are we?" I grinned and slid on my sneakers.

"Maybe…" I said, winking at her. Guess what? She BLUSHED! I was very happy that I could make her blush that I started mind dancing.

"Umm… Austin? What are you doing?" Ally asked. I noticed that I was actually dancing.

"Uh, ya know… dancing… sort-of?"

"Oh, okay," she laughed. I pulled on my shirt and messed up my hair some more.

"Austin!" Ally yelled and jumped on my back. I caught her and grinned.

"What?"

"Your hair looks fine."

"Oh no! It just looks fine!" I pretended to drop her, but caught her again. She laughed again at me.  
>"Fine, it looks amazing, spectacular, perfect, great, cute, Austin-y." She smirked down at me.<p>

"Austin-y?" I questioned and she just shrugged.

"It looks like you."

"Do I look hot then?" I grinned as Ally rolled her eyes. She hit my head.

"Hey!"

"…"

"Were not going anywhere until you say it." I said, dropping again and catching her.

"Austin! Fine… you hair looks hot." She rolled her eyes.

"Thanks Ally!"

"I was thinking something more like cute or adorable though." She shrugged and wrapped her arms around my neck. I started walking downstairs and thought about if she really meant that or not… Maybe she likes me!

"Hey Ally… What smells like blue paint and is red?" I asked her.

"I don't know Austin. Why don't you tell me?"

"Red paint!" I said cheekily, finishing the corny joke.

"You Austin Moon are too much."

"That's a good thing though right?"

"It sure is Austin, for you, it sure is." And with that we walked it to the kitchen.

**So… that's it! Hope you like it… I'll try to update soon. Until then you should really follow me on twitter!**_** AliciaaR5**_** :] And that joke that Austin told Ally, my friend Jake told me that joke **_**all **_**last year. He is something else. ;] **


	7. Another New Song? By Austin?

**Riker's POV**

I am really sick of Austin and Ally's denial. It makes me really sick. It just reminds me of Dianna and I. When we still lived in Colorado, Dee-Dee and I were the best of friends. I had developed a Huge crush on my favorite gal and I decided to tell her. But, I chickened out at the last second and then we moved.

So, longstory short, Me and Dee-Dee don't talk anymore and I will never know if she liked me or not. And regret is the worst feeling in the world. And I don't want Austin to know that feeling, or suffer like I did.

So, late last night, I came up with a plan, it even involved the song that Austin had written Ally. And told it to Rydel.

**Rydel's POV**

EEP! Riker's plan for Austin and Ally is so good! I can't wait to put it in action.

**Riker's POV**

Once everbody was ready, we went out to the mall. After chilling there. Rocky came up with an excellent plan.

"Hey guys. Do you wanna go to the beach?" Rocky had asked everyone.

They all agreed.

**Austin'sPOV**

Cool! The beach. We all walked home and changed into a swimming suit. Riker had told me his plan earlier, and it is the perfect way to tell Ally how I feel. I can only hope that she feels the same way.

I walked downstairs in a pair of neon pink swimming trunks, white t-shirt, and flip-flops. All of the guys were downstairs, dressed similar to me.

Ally and Rydel walked out a few minutes later. Both with their hair pulled up and in cover ups.

"Sorry we took so long guys, _someone_ would'nt get into the bathing suit that I gave her." I looked at Ally and she just shrugged.

"Why, Alls?" I asked her.

"It's not important." She brushed it off.

"It's because she was afraid of what you would think, duh." Rydel answered my question while Ally turned a lovely shade of crinsom.

"Why does it matter what I think Ally?" I wondered aloud.

"It just does," she muttered.

****At the Beach** **

When we got to the beach me, Rocky, Ratliff, Riker, and Ryland went surfing for a bit while Ally and Rydel sunbathed.

After about two hours of surfing, I went to go and get Ally and Rydel. Rydel was cool with it and ran out to the ocean while Ally hesitated a bit. She was still her cover up.

"Comon Alls, please?" I set my puppy-dog eyes on her and hoped that she would cave.

"I don't know Austin."

"Why?"

"Well, I don't really think that this bathing suit is really my syle and all and…" She was looking down. I took my finger and pulled her chin up so she was looking me in the eyes.

"Alls, you are perfect just the way you are. I'm sure that it looks just fine." She nodded and looked down again.

"It's because of what I'll think, isn't it." She slowly nodded her head. I pulled her into a hug and held her for awhile. Suddenly, I had an idea.

Riker's plan was going into action a tad early.

"Come with me." I took her hand and we walked down the beach to a secluded cove. Meant just for up. I too my acoustic guitar out from behind a rock and sat down, patting the sand next to me. Ally sat down.

"Well Als, we have been friends for a very long time. I umm.. I knida wrote this song for you. I hope you like it." I started to strum my guitar and sing.

"_Did I really meet her, was it just a sweet dream  
>That lingers in the morning, like a melody<br>Over and over, all through the day,  
>I can't stop thinkin' 'bout how I'm feeling this way<em>

_She moves like sea breeze, swirling around me_  
><em>The fragrance that she leaves hangs in the air<em>  
><em>Soft like a whisper, she's calling me to her,<em>  
><em>These eyes have seen the most beautiful dream<em>

_[ Lyrics from: lyrics/t/tyrone_wells/sea_ ]__  
>We found each other, staring at the waves<br>We started talking and I couldn't break away  
>I made plans to meet tonight down by the pier<br>And when midnight strikes I'm gonna hold that dream near_

_She moves like sea breeze, swirling around me_  
><em>The fragrance that she leaves hangs in the air<em>  
><em>Soft like a whisper, she's calling me to her<em>  
><em>These eyes have seen the most beautiful dream<em>

_To my surprise, oh,_  
><em>She took my heart with one look in her eye<em>  
><em>To a place that feels like home<em>

_She moves like sea breeze, swirling around me_  
><em>The fragrance that she leaves hangs in the air<em>  
><em>Soft like a whisper, she's calling me to her<em>  
><em>These eyes have seen the most beautiful dream<em>

_She moves like sea breeze, swirling around me  
>The fragrance that she leaves hangs in the air<br>Soft like a whisper, she's calling me to her  
>These eyes have seen the most beautiful dream<em>

_These eyes have seen the most beautiful dream, oh, oh"_

About half way through Ally started to tear up.

"Well, Ally, Now you know that I umm… I kinda really like you. Like, Like like. Maybe even love you. No I know for sure that I love you. I love you more than pancakes and football and Dez, in a bro way, and… And I just love you Allyson." I waited for her reaction and…

**OHH! Cliffy… sorry guys. But I hope you liked it… Good idea Riker had huh? I don't own A&A or Seabreeze by Tyron Walls[Good Song:D] … And to those of you who asked. No, me and Jake are not dating and I don't like him. :] … Next update will be soon… I hope!**

**Toodles, **

**Purple**


	8. Seabreeze & Sweethearts

**Ally's POV**

I started to tear up as the beautiful melody poured out of Austin's guitar. I can't believe that he wrote that for me.

And then he told me that he loves me!

"A-Austin, how? That was the most gorgeous song I have ever heard!" I slowly crawled over to him. He set his guitar on the sand behind him and I sat on his lap. I brought my head closer to his. "And, for the record," I whispered, "I love you too…" I slowly put my lips on his and felt every cliché feeling. Sparks, fireworks, butterflies, the whole nine yards.

As he deepened the kiss, we fell back on the sand. A small chuckle erupted from his lips and a giggle of my own followed.

**Rydel's POV**

I was walking around the beach looking for Austin and Ally when I saw then… sitting fairly close to each other. Hmm… KISSING!?

"RIKER!" I called as I sprinted back up the beach.

"RYDEL" Riker laughed at me.

"They were kissing!"

"My plan worked?"

"YES!"

"YES!

"YES!"

"YES!"

"WHAT ARE WE 'YESSING' ABOUT?" Rocky yelled.

"Austin and Ally are kissing!"

"YES!"

"YES!"

"Yes!"

"YES!"

"YES!"

"YES!"

"LET'S GO MAKE FUN OF THEM!" Ratliff yelled. We all ran over to where they were.

Rydel cleared her throat.

"So, do you guys, umm… want a room?" They pulled apart, both red-faced.

"That was way too close for 'just friends' Austin." Ryland chimed in.

"Uh… Uh.. Well… you see… umm. Well…. Uh…" Austin stuttered his way through an explanation.

"Congrats bro." Riker said, clapping him on the back.

"Thanks man," They did their weird little hand-shake-thingy-ma-bob and high-fived.

After that we left the beach and headed home. We were all curled up on the couch watching JAWS and half of us were already asleep. Ally sleeping soundly on Austin's chest and Austin with a goofy smile plastered on his face as he played with her hair. I sighed and laid my head on Ratliff's chest. Maybe, someday, I'll find somebody to be happy with like that.

**Sorry it's short guys… but I'm gonna have an epilogue and then it will be over! I know, I know, but all good things must come to an end. I might be starting up a new story to! So, until then, read on. And follow me on twitter! **_ AliciaaR5_

**Love,**

**Purple! **

**P.S. Did you see a little bit of Rydel/Ratliff at the end? Huh? I think that it might be cute to hint them in this story… Maybe on an epilogue… Or their own story? Review and tell me what you guys think!**


End file.
